


The Forgotten Irken

by Loki69



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki69/pseuds/Loki69
Summary: After getting a message from the tallest, Zim gives up on conquering earth.He starts to try and make 'friends' and learn about the planet.





	1. The Message

Zim stood in front of the large screen within the depths of his base after a call ended from the tallest, he was in shock from what they told him. This time it finally got to him, since he was on earth for so long. His mind replayed the information he just heard again, the tallest on the large screen talking about how the mission was finally over then telling Zim he was never allowed to return since the whole sending him to this planet was to exile him. Zim growled as he held his sadness back before tossing the controller to the screen across the room. “GIR!” He yelled before looking around and growling more. “Computer! Where is Gir!” He yelled before a low beep came from the base. 

“GIR IS NOT IN THE BASE, SIR.” 

Zim looked around before giving an irradiated sigh. “Computer, take me to the 'house' level....” 

An elevator appeared from the floor before it started to moving up through each floor before getting to the top area. He then looked around before letting out a small huff. “What do I do now... even if I could conquer the plant, the tallest were not coming...” He slumped over to the couch and turned the TV on before staring around the room as he thought. He ran his hands down his face before letting out a low groan. 'How had Zim not seen it? The tallest had always seemed to laugh around me or seemed bothered by something... maybe I didn't want to see it...' He let out another groan before flinging the remote control to the ground, rage boiling up in his head. “What is Zim to do now!!!!” He yelled before flopping over on the couch and growl as an alarm started going off, something had come on the base again. “Show what is there...” Zim mumbled before the TV changed to show a dog sniffing around in the yard. “Let it be....” He mumbled again before pushing his head against the couch cushion. “Not like it matters anymore...” He said into the couch before he decides to instruct his PAK to let him enter 'rest mode' until school started again. 

Over at the Membrane house, Gir was sitting cross-legged on the ground watching Gaz play a pig base video game when Dib walked through the living room and into the kitchen. 

“It's Big Head BOY!” 

Dib stopped for a second before letting out a deep sigh at the robot-dogs comment, he started coming over once a week right before skool let out but now he comes over almost every day. Dib walked over to the fridge and got a soda out of it before heading up the kitchen stairs only to stop haft-way up as Gir ran over into the kitchen. “What?” Gir just stared at Dib. “What? Just wanted to stare at my head again...” Dib asked annoyed now before the robot nodded before running back to his spot squalling. 

Dib let out a sigh before heading back upstairs, once he got to his room he closed the door and let out a frustrated groan. “Why do I have a bad feeling Zim is up to a terrible plan....” He asked himself before setting down on his computers and started looking at the camera footage of Zim's house before looking confused at the dog sniffing around the front yard. “What? He never lets, as he puts it, 'filthy, earth creatures' near his base.... he must be out in space....” He sighed before running his hands through his hair and down to the back of his neck with a sigh. 

After another hour of watching Zim's 'House' Dib pushed himself away from the screen and started checking websites for anything of the paranormal side, he only had a week left to get some real footage of anything; Ghosts, Bigfoot, maybe even aliens. As he ran over videos his mind kept slipping back to the fact he had not seen Zim all summer break. 'What is he planning... I might be something terrible...” Dib's eyes widen before he looked down at the micro cameras he had bought to install in Zim's base the next time he left, though he didn't see the alien left in his Voot Runner. Dib let out a sigh before shrugging, he didn't feel like leaving his room today. He eyed the computer screen with videos streaming as he propped his head on his hand before sunk his head into the crook of elbow letting out a heavy sigh. 'What is wrong with me... I use to love being able to do this all day... or be ready to run off to mess up that alien's plans...' Dib thought before he stared blankly at the screen, not even paying attention to whatever was on it. After a few minutes, he gave a sigh and closed out everyone on his computer and flopped over on his bed, giving up on research and planning on sleeping the day away that day. 'I was up all night... must be catching up to me now..' He tried to reassure himself before letting out a long yawn as he pulling his sheet up around his neck and let sleep take him. 

A few hours passed before Gir was saying his goodbyes to Gaz and he headed home, once he got inside the house he saw his master asleep on the couch making him gasp. “Master! Are you alright?” He asked as he retched over and touch Zim's face but for once Zim did not respond. “Master! MASTER!!!!” Gir yelled before the computer chimed, calming the robot a little. 

“ZIM IS SLEEPING UNTIL SKOOL STARTS BACK... DO NOT PANIC...” 

Gir looked shocked before pulling a large smile on. “OKAY!” He yelled before stopping and staring at his mister. “Can you bring him to the warming chamber?” Gir asked pulling a static noise from the main computer. 

“YES, I WILL...” 

Gir gasped and squalled before he starting dancing. “Bring my pig friend up!!! We are going to PARTY!!!!” The Computer moved Zim out of the living room area of the house level before shooting the pig up into the room. 

The next few days passed by fast for Zim but crept slowly by from Dib, he ended up going on a ghost hunt in an abandoned house just to get out and it did help him a little but he starts to get worried what the alien had planned for mankind now. 

The first day of skool, Dib was awoken by his father bursting into the room. “SON! GET UP! The Super Toast is almost done! Get ready!” Dib fell out of his computer chair onto the floor from all the yelling his father was doing before letting out a low groan of pain as he pulled himself off of the floor. 

Professor Membrane darted out of the room and somewhere in the house before Dib was up greeted by the annoyed tone of his younger sister. “Dib, Take a shower... your stink...” Dib looked over at his sister before standing up on his feet finally as she walked away from the doorway. Dib let out a heavy sigh as he finished off the can of soda he was drinking a few hours ago, having to upload all the footage of his ghost hunt the night before he headed to the bathroom.

 

At the same time, Dib was forced awake, Zim was awoken from a high voltage shock from his PAK making him sit straight up screaming. “GOOD MORNING, YOU REQUIRE TO GET READY FOR SKOOL NOW...” The base said before Zim grumbled and stood up from the heated padding of the room he was in. He eyed the room before realizing he was in the warming chamber he installed a winter ago. 

“Computer... “ He froze not sure what to tell it to get before nodding. “Get me my disguise...” He paused again before shrugging as he didn't have a plan now. “And a human image taking device...” 

“IT”S CALLED A CAMERA...” 

Zim froze and looked over at the computer's screen a little shocked before looking off, trying to pull a normal face. “Whatever...” The computer then made a few small bleeds knowing Zim was trying to pull an act on but pretending not to notice. “Take me to the 'house' lever!” Zim shouted before an elevator appeared below his feet and brought him up to see Gir dancing around the living room and kitchen, loud rave music blaring with a pig, chicken and some strange rodent on the couch. “GIR!” 

The music shut off and Gir pouted. “awhhhh... I like that song....” 

Zim stared him down, pulling his act together. “GIR! CLEAN this mess up by the time I get home from skool....” Zim yelled and marched to the door. 

“Yes, my LORD!” Gir said before watching his master head out the door before the computer turned on the music on again and Gir started dancing.


	2. Back to Skool

At Skool, Zim realized he had the same terrifying teacher, Ms. Bitters, even though he was now in 'high' skool, whatever that meant. Zim shivered as he took one of the back seats, not wanting to be anywhere close to the scary creature. As the other children filed into the class, Zim noticed there was only a few seat left, his breath hitched in his through when Dib walked into the room, he grew at least five inches in the summer, Zim quickly looked off out the window as the human's eyes moved across the classroom before he spotted the alien and smirked when he noticed the chair right next to him was still open. Zim spotted Dib walking across the room before he took the seat right next the Irken, Zim felt the grip of nerves grow in his throat before forcing himself to breathe normally. 

'I can't let him find out...' The Irken thought before glancing over at the earth-boy, with his normal 'inferior being' face on before he smirked got bigger. “Hello, Dib-worm....” Zim said softly, so the terrifying creature would not notice. 

“Zim...” Dib was going to say something but Ms. Bitters started to talk before he could say anything.

Zim looked across the room at her with a large smile and a sparkle in his eye. 'This should make that hu-man think I'm up to something...' Zim thought before catching Dib squirm in his chair as he pulled a confused but irritated face on, this only made Zim smile bigger before the teacher start into a 'welcome' message about something involving doom life and not mattering, Zim didn't ever pay attention in class, though he might try and learn more about this planet if he will be stuck here for however long. 

Dib kept looking from Ms. Bitters to Zim all through class, mostly thinking on what horrible plan did Zim have this time but he was relieved a little, for some reason, that Zim did come back to skool. 

After the free time bell rang, all the children ran out of the room, Zim hopped up and ran off behind the crowd making Dib look a little shocked before running after the alien, only to see him dart into the library. This confused Dib before he slowly walked into the room, he would come here sometimes when Zim did not show up for skool to research anything he could. 

Dib looked around confused before spotting Zim in the corner of the biological science area, he already had two large books in his arms and he was attempting to pull out another large one when Dib quickly moved to catch the small alien. 

Zim tightly gripped the book but when he realized he didn't fall over he looked up to see who or what stopped him, his face twisted from shock to irritation, before holding onto the book harder. 

“What, Dib-Worm...” He asked squinting his eyes at the taller male before letting out a huff, not realizing Zim did not yell that. 

“I'm going to stop whatever plan you have to destroy earth...” Dib said a little quiet before seeing a painful face wash over the Irken before he looked off forcing an irritated look on. 

“I can't study animals the nerd way?” Zim asked as he moved past the human and scooted into one of the chairs at a nearby table. 

Dib looked down at the alien a little shocked at the face he just pulled before he registered what he said. 'Nerd way?' He took a seat across from Zim, staring him down. “Zim... I have a feeling something happened over the summer...” Dib didn't know why he started talking but he felt like Zim was forcing a mood on now. 

Zim looked up from the book on marine animals with a mad look, but nothing behind it. “What are you talking about...” He quickly asked keeping the stress out of his voice.

Dib looked him straight in the eyes and rephrased what he said. “What is bothering you... I doubt it's my height...” Zim glared him down, getting a little irradiated at the fact he seemed to see through his mask. “You seem to be forcing something... well were...” Zim's eyes widen in shock before letting out a deep sigh and looking back down at the book. “Zim...” He was cut off by the Irken softly saying something. 

“I'm not talking at this vile place... I do need to get a few books for information thought...” Dib looked shocked at the change of mood, it was almost like a loss of mood before it faces mood popped back up as the cheerful librarian waddled up to the two boys. 

“You boys need any help?” The two looked up at her before Zim could open his mouth to tell her to go away Dib nodded. 

“Yes, Zim needs a card to check out books from here..” 

Zim looked shocked with a little annoyance before she gasped and wandered off to get something. “Never talk for me again, Dib-worm....” Zim started before she waddled back over and handed a small plastic card over to Zim. 

“This is your card, young man if you don't mind place write your name on the back.” She smiled and waddled off back to the front desk as the Irken looked confused at the card. 

“Explain to Zim what this is...” Zim demanded, making Dib glare at him. 

“It's a library card, it allows you to take books from here, as long as your return them...” Dib said before Zim looked down at the card and nodded. 

“Okay...” Dib looked up at Zim in shocked before Zim started up softly talking again. “Dib-Human... If you will invite me to your house or something, I will inform you of things...” Zim said eyeing everyone in the area around them, making sure not to say something strange.

Dib looked confused before looking around a little shocked at how the alien was acting. “Um.... do you want to hang out at my house after school today?” Dib asked softly so only Zim could hear.

Zim pulled a large smile on his face. “Thank you Earth-baby...” Dib looked at him confused before the warning bell rung for them to get back to class. Zim picked up himself up before getting the book snatched from the table by Dib. 

“I can get this...it might take a while with a new card...” Zim smirked as the human before walking over to the doors as Dib check the books out. 

The two just made it to class before the bell rung but they still got fussed at by Ms. Bitters for still being out of their chairs after the bell, the two sat down before having her droll on about the same thing as earlier. 

After the ending bell rung, the hordes of children rushed out the doors and windows as they fled. Zim stood up and quickly pulled the image-taking device out of his PAK before heading out the door of the classroom, Dib was already in the hallway getting the other things he had packed up in his locker when he saw Zim with the camera. “Ah! Worm-baby! Smile!” Dib pulled a smile on before he noticed what Zim did, he snapped a photo of the two of them smiling before an instant photo popped out of it making Zim gasp. “What is this!” Zim yelled before seeing the image he just took appear on piece of paper, 

Dib looked at Zim to see the photo of them, Zim seemed truly happy in it like when he though one of his plans were working out. “Zim? Why did you do that?” 

Zim looked back at the human and snickered evilly. “No reason...” He chirped before quickly hiding the photo and camera in his PAK. 

Dib looked up and let out a long sigh making the alien look at him. “Great... I forgot an umbrella...” 

Zim shivered knowing that is a device made to keep your dry from death from above. “What... Rain?” He said in a panicked voice as he looked outside as a heavy down poor was soaking everything outside. The two of them walked outside to the stairs before Zim let out a heavy groan. “Great... things keep getting worse...” He mumbled before looking over at Dib, Zim's jaw dropped as Dib pulled off his black trench coat and looked over at the Irken. 

“What? A little rain won't hurt me...” 

Zim was still in shock as he took the coat and stared at it not sure how it would keep him dry. “How will this help me, Dib-worm?” Zim asked. 

Dib let out a heavy sigh and grabbing the coat before draping it over Zim a little. “Grab the sides and wrap it around you... it might not keep all the rain off but it will help a little..” Zim looked confused before he grabbed each side of the front and pulled it tightly around him. “Come one...” Dib said walking straight into the down poor making Zim shiver before flowing him, he looked shocked how water resistant the coat was for earth fabric, he pulled it tighter around him as he followed the earth boy to his house.


	3. Dib-thing's House

After the two got to the Membrane house, Dib shook his head a little before he stepped into the house and getting stopped by his dad. “Son, Wait right there... you need an absorbing cloth...” Zim smiled as he pulled the trench coat down off his head. “Oh! Your foreign friend...welcome...” The professor said handing a towel to both of them, Dib dried off his hair and pulled his shoes off as he tried to dry off his dripping wet clothing but Zim just stood there staring at the fluffy white towel before slowly patting his face, mimicking Dib since his skin was dry but he could feel his feet start to burn before pulling off his boots and tossing them off, close to where dibs where. 

By the time the two were inside the house the professor had already left to his lab without saying anything else. Dib looked over at Zim to see his struggling to dry off his clothing. “Do you need he...” Dib started only to get a glare from the Irken. 

“NO! Um... some dry clothing would be nice...” He said before adding one more word. “Slave...” He couldn't help smile big as Dib looked annoyed at him before diapering in a room. Zim looked around for the pitiful earth girl but didn't happen to see her before shrugging before twitching a little as he felt Dib walk into the room again. 

Dib look confused at the shorter male that was a good ten feet from him at the least. “Hear... It might be a little big but it will work for now...” Dib said before putting a plain blue shirt and some shorts, that are too small for him now, on the couch before starting to walk to the kitchen before Zim reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. “What?” Dib asked getting a little annoyed now. 

Zim pulled up worried eyes before speaking. “I need help with something... I can't unhook my PAK...” He said before Dib looked confused before Zim pointed to the strange device on his back. 

“Oh... how does it come off?” Dib asked.

Zim turned around and let out a deep sigh, telling his pack someone would be removing it. “You need to cup it and push this three places at the same time...” He said showing the places with his spider arms before Dib looked a little shocked. “This sucks... having to ask help from a pitiful worm...” Zim purred out in a convicting voice making Dib huff a little before calming himself down. 

“Fine... like this?” Dib asked as he tried to place his fingers on it the right way but could not get the right angle. “Um... I'm not sure I can do it this way...” Dib said feeling his nerves skyrocket as Zim turned his head a little confused. 

“What do you mean, Dib-human?” Zim eyed him before getting an 'oh' face and nodded. “I get it...” He turned around facing the human now, his eyes squeezed shut to keep from moving as bad. 

“Um... okay..” Dib stuttered before reaching over Zim and realizing he could touch all three switches. “I got it...” 

Zim's body relaxed before a whirling noise happen as Dib pushed the buttons as it then dislocated from the Irken's back. Zim took a deep breath before pulling his gloves off quickly and tossing them off to the side before pulling his wet shirt off, almost pulling his wig off. 

Dib, still holding the PAK, moved away from Zim to give him space before seeing him staring him down. 

“Put the Pak back...” 

Dib looked confused before reaching around Zim, a little closer then he planed, and it snapped back on the metal rings on the alien's skin before a pop noise happened and Zim twitched forward, bumping into the human. 

The two looked at each other in shock before Zim pushed Dib back and turned around as he pulled the large shirt on him. Dib looked at Zim before turning and walking off to the kitchen, making it to it this time. Zim flings his leggings off and pulled on the shorts that wear a little loose, for his taste, on. 

Gaz ended up walking in on them when Zim's PAK snapped on, forcing them to almost embrace, she just looked blankly at them before walking behind them and into the kitchen. 

When Dib walked into the room, he looked confused at her. “When did you get home?” Dib asked before she glared at him before smirking. 

“When you and Zim were touching...” She said before Dib looked shocked before letting out a growl before walking over and getting two sodas. 

“Dib-worm...” Zim stopped and tilted his head at Gaz. “Hello, Earth-female....” He said before seeing the soda and snatching it from Dib and walked off up the stairs.

Gaz looked at Dib a little annoyed. “I don't care, did you ask dad if you can have someone over for the night?” Dib's eyes widen, realizing Zim could not really leave the house with the rain before going over to his father's lab door and pushing the intercom button. “Father, Would it be alright if Zim stays over?” Dib asked not sure what his father would say but earth depending on it, or at least that's what Dib kept telling himself to keep from snapping on Zim. 

“Yes, yes... That's fine son...” 

Dib smiled and ran off up the stairs to find the Irken setting in his computer chair, looking at the live feed of his house. “Damn't Gir... I told him to clean up....” Zim growled before looking back at Dib. “So? Dib?” He started but Dib looked shocked at the fact he used only his name. Zim moved from the chair to the bed and sat cross-legged on it as he watched Dib. “I... I...um...” He tried to start but he could not find the right words. “I need you to keep your mouth closed until I finish what I am saying... can you do that for Zim?” He asked before Dib nodded as he sat down on the bed, watching the Irken, fiddle with his hands. “Well, I thought I was sent here to conquer earth...I was informed by my Tallest that was not why I was sent here...” He started feeling his mood drop. “I was sent to this plant to be in exile, as far away from them as they could get me... Everything they told me was a lie...” Zim felt his face trying to show the pain and sadness he was feeling but he pulled on a mask to keep it from showing. “I am not even an invader... not anymore... They never told me that...” He let out a deep sigh before squinting his eyes almost closed. “Yes, I was naive and didn't notice that they made fun of me... I didn't notice the simple signs of being the butt end of the joke...” He let out another sigh as he looked at the closed door before dropping his head as he itched the contact lenses. “Damn... There itchy again!!!!” He hissed before eyeing Dib before dropping his head back down before pulling off the lenses, showing off his pupil-less ruby-red eyes, he winced a little before letting out a deep sigh of relief. “Not a word, Dib... I found out a week ago... I hadn't done anything but sleep... Zim does not need sleep... unless Zim gets hurt past what his PAK can't heal...” He said before sighing and looking at the human. 

Dib looked shocked at the information but mostly at the fact he removed part of his terrible disguise in front of him. “Zim...” 

He paused and squinted his eyes before correcting himself. “I was not planning on going back to skool but my PAK awoke me... I think Gir has been partying since last week... and it seems he is still from what I can see on your computer....” Zim looked over at the video feed, focusing on the windows and frowning as he saw movement and what looked like glitter hitting the window making him sigh. “I do not wish to return home... but...” He looked back at Dib, his face had confusion all over it. “It is not from the rain...” Zim made a hissing noise before closing his eyes before placing his forehead in the palms of his hands before slowly curling his fingers around the bangs of the wig. 

Dib looks worried at the alien before starting to reach out to him but pulled his hand back not sure what to do. “Um...” Dib wanted to say a few things and ask a few questions but was not sure he could talk. 

Zim tilted his head a little and slowly opened one of his eyes at the human before mumbling. “You can talk...” 

Dib let out a light sigh as he pulled his thoughts together before starting. “Zim... It's nice to know your not going to conquer earth... I... um...” He paused thinking on how to word something as Zim slowly pushed his hands over his head as he removed the wig, he did not care anymore, his antennae were laying almost flat against his head as he still was feeling down. “I don't know much about your leaders but... they sound like jerks....” He started before he looked up and he lost his voice as he saw Zim, he was in total shock as he eyes stared the alien down. “Um... ummm.....” He could not find what he was saying as he watched the Irken's antennae move up as his eyes slowly squinted. 

Zim was getting curious at what the earth-boy was going to say but it quickly moved to irritation from the silence. “Dib-worm... continue...” Zim said making him snap out of it before looking off remembering what he was saying. 

“They don't sound like good leaders to me... what are you going to do now?” 

Zim's eyes widen as his mind tried to find an answer making his antennae move around quickly before the dropped down on his head again. “Zim does not know... but... Zim was thinking trying to learn more about this plant and life on it.... it's the only thing I can think of....” He said before gasping. “Did Dib bring the books?” 

Dib rolled his eyes and sighed heavy before nodding and pointing over to his bag. “They are in there... now... I am wondering something else...” Zim looked over at the bag before eyeing Dib again. “I can help you with learning information on earth and humans but if I help you... I need information in return... Tak's ship has a mood personality....” 

Zim broke into a giggle at the image of Dib trying to get the ship to give him information. “Did Dib-worm beg information from it?” Dib glared as Zim burst into loud laughter now as he started holding his sides. “OH... MY TALLEST!!!! Tak and her ship are dicks...” He stated after he calmed down but kept a smirk on his face. “So you want to give Zim human information for what type of information?” Zim asked. 

Dib looked off and mumbled. “Your species and technology.” 

Zim stared the human down as he thought. 'It's not like I would be bad too, I get information for simple information about my race... the race that exiled me twice... that made fun of m to my face...' Zim's started to glare are Dib as he thought about it before starting. “That sound fare.... I might help later on....” 

Dib looked shocked at how fast the alien agreed to it but could not help but smile. “Really? You're not joking with me...” 

Zim looked almost hurt before nodding slowly. “I do not joke about things like this... Human...” 

Dib smiled before accepting the fact that Zim's expiration was sincere. “Then, it's a deal...” Dib said pulling a smile over his lips as he held his hand out. 

Zim just tilted his head at the human. “What are you doing?” 

Dib looked off and sighed. “I want you to shake my hand... it's how human's agreed to a deal...” 

Zim looks shocked before reaching out his hand and grabbed Dib's hand, it was very rough compared to his own, before shaking and quickly pulling his hand back before looking off as he started to think. “Dib-thing.... Zim is wondering if he could stay in Dib's room tonight...” 

Dib's furrow his eyebrows at the alien. “Do you mean sleep together?” Dib asked as his face turn a little pink. 

Zim gave a look of disuse before snapping at the human as his face turned a deep shade of green. “Ewwww! NO! Zim does not sleep, Stupid human!” 

Zim hopped off the bed and marched over to Dib's bag next to the door, he started digging in it only to find a few other things than just the book he wanted, mostly skool books but two things he could not help to pull out. One was the monthly issue of Crop Circles Magazine, it had an image of he's Voot Cruiser, the other thing was a pair of Alien Sleep Cuffs, Zim smiled a little before looking up at the human. “Did you really order another set, Dib-worm?” 

Dib stared at Zim before rolling his eyes and smirking. “Yeah... got them over the summer... Gaz looked at me strangely when they showed up...” 

Zim made this clicking noise followed by a small chirp before he started to laugh. 

“I will not put up with that kind of Language...” Zim and Dib twitched before Zim quickly grabbed his disuse and pulled them on right before the door swung open, Professor Membrane was standing in the door, his eyes glued to Zim. 

“What language...” Dib asked but his question just hung in the air as Zim glared down the adult in the doorway. 

'How did he know what I said.... most species can't even pick up the tones Irken speak uses...” Zim smirked before it looked like he was about to say something before the Professor's goggles squinted before he looked over at Dib. 

“Son, I need to borrow your foreign friend....” Before Zim or Dib could say anything Zim was grabbed by the much taller man and pulled outside of the room before the door slowly closed leaving Dib confused at what was going on.


	4. An Irken Room?

Zim found himself thrown into another bedroom, he thudded against the edge of the bed before flopping onto the plush carpet, it was extremely soft as if not made of earth material, Zim ran his face against it and made a low purr noise before hearing a slight chirp from the professor, it was just a greeting but still got the Irken's attention. “How.... How can a filthy human parent know that...” Zim asks as he pushed himself up off the floor and onto his feet, glaring the much taller man in his eyes. 

“Invader Lene...” Was all he said before Zim's eyes short wide open before he blinked to keep the contract in. 

“What.... She was sent to an under-developed plant.... “ Zim said before freezing and looking down and sigh. “Oh... “ He then chirped a little before looking around at the room, spotting the Irken items within the room. “Where is she now?” He asked, almost yelling, a little excited to maybe run into the Scientist again. 

The Professor sighed and closed the door before he moved to sit on a purple chair. “She diapered almost fifteen years ago...” 

Zim looked confused at the man before his eyes widened again as he figures out why the man looked so emotionally unstable. “Wait... You... and her.... where....” Zim shivered as The Professor nodded before he raised one eye. “How do you have children? Irken females...” Zim was cut off by a loud bang came from somewhere outside of the room before a sharp female voice yelled through the door. 

“Dib, Where are you!!!!” Gaz yelled before the door was flung open by Zim, he really didn't want to leave the room but he did want to see was going on with the two siblings. 

Downstairs, in the living room, Dib was relaxing on the couch as he watched Mysterious Mysteries when a strange electrical pause ran through the house, frying everything that was plugged in downstairs, including the game Gaz was playing. 

“Dib, Where are you!!!!” She yelled as he sat up and look around confused what happened before seeing his sister storm into the room. “What did you do...” She hissed at him before he looked even more confused. 

“Nothing... I was watching TV... that it....” Gaz growled right before Zim fell down the stairs, making her breath out a laugh before glaring at her brother. 

“It has to be you... It's Always Your Fault...” She started before Zim stood up and stared around the room before sighing as he saw the electrical damage only one thing could have done. 

“As sad as it is to say this... Dib did not do this....” Gaz turned her gaze to Zim. “This is GIR's power overload...” Zim hissed before looking around, trying to find the location the robot was but could not find him. “

Gaz looked shocked that Zim would help her brother out before thinking back on what she saw earlier that day. “Fine...just...” She started to say before a whirling noise happened before the TV popped back on and she was gone, the Professor fixed it and turned the power back on. 

Dib looked back, over the couch as Zim as he raised his eyebrow at him. “Why did my dad drag you away...” He asked a little bothered about it. 

Zim shrugged before walking around the couch and plopping down next to the human. “He was talking about some type of earth stuff... I was not paying attention...” Zim added to his lie but Dib bought it, Zim did not pay attention when anyone talked to him. 

The two sat in quiet, not talking to each other mostly, as the marathon of Mysterious Mysteries played thought Zim kept eyeing Dib every so often before he just started staring him down, without realizing he was not looking back at the TV screen.

After an episode ended, Dib took a quick look over at Zim only to freeze as their eyes met making Dib look at Zim. “What? Why are you staring...”

He asked before Zim's eyes widened a little before he let a smirk cross his face. “Well, Dib-worm... I got bored of the stupid show and noticed how your expectations changed as you watched it... It was more entertaining to Zim...” 

Dib raised eye eyebrow before sighing and leaning on the arm of the couch to try and give comfort, even though Zim was sitting let then five feet away and staring at him. 

Zim was just staring at how Dib's face changed as he watches the show but now he started to noticed small details he didn't see earlier that day. 

Dib's face had gotten a little leaner from the last time he saw him, his raven black hair was trimmed other than the spike on top, his skin was still a pale color. Zim never noticed the color of his eyes were a medium brown with flakes of gold around the middle, then there were the strange metal things in his ears that seemed out of place. Without thinking, Zim moved face in the direction of the human as he reached out his ungloved hand. 

By the time Dib noticed the movement of the Irken he felt his claws run lightly over the piercings he had, his face turned a light pink as felt the smooth scale-like skin against his. “Um... Zim?” He asked before picking up a few clicks from Zim. 

“I forgot the human cannot understand me when I talk like that... What is with this...” He asked as he ran his fingers over a ring piercing on the bottom of Dib's ear before moving up to a few ball toppers then a spiked one. 

Dib let out a sigh before moving his head to look at the Irken before he realized that Zim moved from his spot to right next to him, their faces less than a six inches away from each other. 

Zim's eyes seemed to spark when he saw Dib's other ear, it had a clamp ring at the top of his ear. “Tell Zim what this is now...” He said in a curious tone making Dib laugh and lean back to add more distance between the two.

“They are Ear Piercings... they take a sharp needle and quickly pop a hole into the extra skin of the ear but they will give a piecing about anywhere...” 

Zim looked confused then shocked then tilted his head. “Do you have any more?” 

Dib just rolled his eyes before looking back at the TV. “No, I'm not allowed anymore right now...” He said as a slight smile cross his lips as a new show came on, Zim looked look at the TV before looking back at the human before flopping back on the couch, leaving his feet right next to Dib's hips. 

After another episode, Dib looked over at Zim to see the alien just laying out on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. “Dib-human...” Zim said with a light clack in the back of his throat before looking over at the human. 

“Yes?” Dib asked a little irritated at the alien. 

“I will be in your room....” Zim said as he sat up and gave a huff as he pushed himself off the couch only to stagger a little from the sudden movement. 

“Oh... okay...” 

Zim looked back at him, his face blank. “Knock before you enter... I don't plan on having this on...” He said before waving to his face area as he was talking about his disuse. Zim pulled a smirk on before heading up the stairs, leaving Dib to watch his show in peace. 

As Zim climb the stairs he ran into Gaz, She was still shorter than him at the moment. 

“Staying I see...” She said with irritation in her voice as he walked past him as she headed down the stairs. 

Zim just ignored her as he moved to Dib's room. Inside he looked around at the room and gave a low sigh before letting out a few chirps of relief as he pushed his head against the wooden door. He ran his hands up over his eyes before hissing as he pulled the contacts off again, a thick liquid dripping from them. “Ah... much better...” He looked at Dib's computer then his bag and smirked for real this time as he scooped up the books and sat down at the desk as he started to read up on the books, using the human search network to figure out words he did not understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
